


Jim's Dragon

by MosImagination



Series: Star Trek [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, Dragon AU, M/M, Protective Spock, T'hy'la, Young James T. Kirk, dragon Spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a terrible event causes a young ten year old James T. Kirk to be alone in the woods, he finds himself a unique friend. A dragon named Spock. </p><p>((This is a spin off of Pete's dragon!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Pete's dragon, with Karl urban in it. I just had to write this!! Please enjoy!

Jim was ten when the car he was in with his mother, father, and brother crashed in the forest. Jim had been the one survivor. He had slowly pulled himself free and had cried at the sight of his now dead parents and brother. 

He was alone an scared, the sun setting o the horizon and beginning to leave him alone in the darkness. 

So Jim packed his blue backpack, tucking his coloring books, crayons, and his grey sheep plush into the bag. 

Jim then started walking, he sniffled and looked around curiously, his cheeks streaked with thick and painful tears. He jerked his head around as he looked into the bushes.

The cracking of the sticks, the rustling of the leaves. Jim trembled and sighed. "It's okay Jim. You're okay..." Jim whispered to himself. Jim closed his eyes and braced himself, he could hear the harsh and thick barks and snarls from the wolves as try closed in on him. 

Then their was a louder noise, a heavier step that seemed to quiet down the snarling wolves. Then their was a soft grunt. Jim could easily hear the quick whimpers and even quicker foot steps from around him. 

When Jim opened his eyes he looked up and caught sight of a large form. The shadowy figure slowly leant down, his face was long, his eyes a dark chocolate brown that gazed at Jim with car. 

It was a dragon, a dragon that had a smooth face. He had large pointed ears that perked every so slightly at the sight of the human boy. Jim dropped his backpack, eyes welling with thick tears. "Y-you're gonna eat me right...?" He cried openly. 

The thin, tall, blue and black dragon tilted his head before shaking it. He huffed and extended out one of his large, long finger paw like hands. Jim sniffled and watched him. "What is it?" He asked the dragon. 

The dragon hummed and moved his hand closer until jim touched onto the scale covered hand. His brain tingled suddenly. 

'Hello young one...My name is Spock. What is yours?' 

It's voice was thick and well mannered. Jim gasped softly and smiled, "hi Spock, I'm James Tiberius Kirk." 

Spock nodded his head carefully and set his hands back Together as he stood proudly. 

'Where is your family James?' The dragon Spock through Jim's head again. Jim looked back into the woods, "bad things happened Spock....I'm alone.." 

Spocks eyes saddened. 'James...' Spock sat back onto his back legs and extended his hands to Jim. 

Jim sniffled and rubbed away his tears before he picked up his backpack and climbed into the blue scaled hands. 

'I will protect you t'hy'la..' The dragon whispered before stretching out his large wings. The finger like bones of the wings black and the inner skin was a soft golden color. The dragon watched down at the small ten year old James T. Kirk in his hands before he lept into the air and flew above the trees and into the clouds. 

Spock carefully then landed in a small meadow, where a cave was hiding in the roots of a tree. 

Spock carried James into the cave and slowly laid his large body down before laying James close to his thin belly. 

"S-Spock...?" Jim whispered sadly and gripped onto his backpack and the dragon. "A-are we safe?" 

The dragon sighed and nuzzled his large snout against the face of the boy. 

'We are much more than safe. Do rest James.' Spocks mind gently whispered. And so James T. Kirk fell into a calm sleep, the warmth of his new friend, a large dragon named Spock, comforting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~


End file.
